blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darington to the Moon!/Gallery/1
Prologue S2E8 Moon shining in the sky.png S2E8 Blaze driving in Axle City.png S2E8 Blaze jumping high.png S2E8 Blaze heading for the Monster Dome.png S2E8 It's me, Blaze.png|Hey. It's me, Blaze. S2E8 And that's AJ.png|And that's my driver, AJ. S2E8 AJ "We're speeding as fast as we can".png|We're speeding as fast as we can to the Monster Dome, So we can see our friend... S2E8 Blaze and AJ "Darington!".png|Darington! S2E8 Darington on Monster Dome screen.png|Darington loves to do tricks, and today, he's gonna do the biggest trick he's ever done! S2E8 AJ "Let's go see".png|C'mon! Let's go see.! S2E8 Blaze approaches the Monster Dome.png S2E8 Blaze passing other trucks.png S2E8 Blaze scoots past Joe and Gus.png S2E8 Blaze makes it inside.png Darington's stunt S2E8 Blaze enters the Monster Dome.png|Here we are! S2E8 Stunt stage set up.png S2E8 Blaze astounded by the stunt stage.png|Ooh! Ahh! S2E8 AJ says it's time for the stunt.png S2E8 Stage elevating.png S2E8 Darington's grand entrance.png S2E8 Darington lands with a thump.png S2E8 Darington waving to the crowd.png S2E8 Darington being cheered by the crowd.png|There he is! S2E8 Joe and Gus cheer in the stands.png S2E8 Darington thanking everyone.png|"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" S2E8 Darington "I hope you're all ready".png S2E8 Darington explaining his stunt.png S2E8 Darington points up.png S2E8 Moon seen through the hole in the roof.png S2E8 Darington standing proud onstage.png S2E8 Pickle excited to see Darington's stunt.png S2E8 Crusher blowing a raspberry.png S2E8 Crusher "That's impossible".png S2E8 Darington "Some say flying to the moon is impossible".png|"Some say flying to the moon is impossible. But I say..." S2E8 Darington "Nothing's impossible".png|"Nothing's impossible, thanks to my..." S2E8 Darington presenting his super stunt rocket.png|"Super stunt rocket!" S2E8 Rocket rising up.png|♪ Da... ♪ S2E8 Rocket's thruster.png|♪ Da... ♪ S2E8 Rocket's nosecone.png|♪ Da! ♪ S2E8 Ramp rises behind rocket.png S2E8 Rocket revealed.png|♪ DA, DAAAA!!! ♪ S2E8 Darington "Wish me luck".png|"Wish me luck, everyone. I'm off to the moon!" S2E8 Darington jumping into the rocket.png S2E8 Darington sits in his rocket.png S2E8 Darington activating the rocket.png|Rocket systems activate. S2E8 Control panel activates.png S2E8 Darington puts on a pair of space goggles.png|Space goggles on. S2E8 Rocket raising into liftoff positon.png|Blastoff ramp engaged. S2E8 Darington counts down.png|Starting countdown. S2E8 Rocket fires up.png|3, 2, 1...Blastoff! S2E8 Rocket launches.png S2E8 Blaze and AJ cheering for Darington.png S2E8 Rocket starts to shake.png S2E8 Darington "That's funny".png S2E8 Control panel shuts off.png S2E8 Darington realizes in a panic.png S2E8 Rocket falls out of the sky.png S2E8 Blaze and AJ see Darington in danger.png|"His rocket's falling!" S2E8 Blaze "We've gotta help him".png|"We've gotta help him." S2E8 Blaze off to help.png S2E8 Cushion set up.png S2E8 Blaze pushing the cushion.png|Hurry Guys! S2E8 Rocket falling more.png S2E8 Rocket lands safely on the cushion.png S2E8 Darington after the failed stunt.png S2E8 Darington hangs over the rocket wearily.png The faulty battery S2E8 Blaze "Glad you're okay".png|"Phew. Glad you're okay, Darington." S2E8 AJ asks what happened.png|"What happened?" S2E8 Darington "I don't know".png|"I don't know." S2E8 Darington checking the control panel.png|"Something went wrong with my rocket and now it's not working." S2E8 AJ opening the battery door.png S2E8 AJ finds the problem.png|"Hmm. I think I've found the problem, Darington." S2E8 Empty battery.png S2E8 Darington utterly horrified.png S2E8 Darington upset his battery is out of energy.png S2E8 Darington upset "What will I do now?!".png S2E8 Blaze offers to get energy for the battery.png S2E8 AJ "Let's bring it to some power stations".png S2E8 Water level lights up.png S2E8 Wind level lights up.png S2E8 Sun level lights up.png S2E8 Darington "So if I take my battery".png S2E8 Darington jumps for joy.png S2E8 Blaze "Let's go charge that battery!".png S2E8 Blaze and Darington ready to get energy.png Ready for takeoff! S2E8 Blaze and Darington leave the Monster Dome.png S2E8 Blaze leads the way.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington ride down the street.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington pass the screen.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington look at each other.png S2E8 AJ sees a ramp.png S2E8 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump high.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington's perfect landing.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington speed ahead.png S2E8 Darington following Blaze.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington heading for the forest.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington enter the forest.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington zigzag on a dirt path.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington flip over a hill.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington come over the hills .png S2E8 Darington jumps over a hill.png S2E8 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S2E8 AJ hitting the gas.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington zoom out of sight.png Water power/the blocked dam S2E8 Darington excited to get energy.png S2E8 Blaze and AJ laugh.png|LOL! S2E8 Darington always wanted to go to the moon.png S2E8 Darington approaches a cliff.png S2E8 Blaze in alarm.png S2E8 Blaze hooks Darington in time.png S2E8 Darington almost falls over the cliff.png S2E8 Darington relieved.png S2E8 AJ "Look down there".png S2E8 Water power station.png S2E8 Dam blocking river.png S2E8 Pipe underwater.png S2E8 Water flowing through pipe.png S2E8 Water power station charging base.png S2E8 Darington ready to get water power.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington go down the hill.png S2E8 Rocks start falling.png S2E8 Darington hear rumbling.png S2E8 Blaze sees where the rumbling is coming from.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington see the rock slide.png|A rockslide! S2E8 Blaze and Darington chased by rocks.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington dodge the rocks.png S2E8 AJ "That was close".png|Whew! That was close. S2E8 Rocks fall into the water.png S2E8 Rocks block the pipe.png S2E8 Water runs out.png S2E8 Charging base out of water power.png S2E8 Darington "This is terrible!".png S2E8 We need a vehicle that can go underwater.png S2E8 AJ knows what to use.png S2E8 We need an underwater excavator.png S2E8 What an underwater excavator does.png S2E8 Blaze will turn into an underwater excavator.png S2E8 Transformation interface.png S2E8 First part needed.png S2E8 Bucket materializes.png S2E8 Second part needed.png S2E8 Boom arm materializes.png S2E8 Last part needed.png S2E8 Treads materialize.png S2E8 Underwater excavator transformation complete.png S2E8 Blaze transforms.png S2E8 Blaze the underwater excavator.png S2E8 AJ and Darington astounded.png S2E8 Blaze "Now let's get scoopin'!".png S2E8 Hatch closes.png S2E8 Blaze heading for the water.png S2E8 Blaze goes underwater.png S2E8 Blaze driving underwater.png S2E8 AJ "There it is".png|There it is, Blaze! S2E8 Blaze sees the rocks.png S2E8 Rocks up close.png S2E8 Help me remove the rocks.png S2E8 Blaze scoops the rocks away.png S2E8 Pipe cleared.png S2E8 Water starts flowing through the pipe.png S2E8 Charging base fully powered again.png S2E8 Darington about to get water energy.png S2E8 Battery loaded into the water power generator.png S2E8 Battery getting water power.png S2E8 Darington and friends "It's got energy".png S2E8 The battery needs to be charged all the way.png S2E8 Battery not fully charged yet.png S2E8 It still needs wind power.png S2E8 Also sun power.png S2E8 Darington ready to get more energy.png S2E8 Blaze about to follow Darington.png To return to the Darington to the Moon! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries